


1954 isn't easy

by Nick_Carpenter



Category: A Place to Call Home (TV)
Genre: Historical References, M/M, Relationship(s), Scheming, Threats
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-06
Updated: 2017-08-28
Packaged: 2018-09-15 04:03:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,287
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9218096
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nick_Carpenter/pseuds/Nick_Carpenter
Summary: This work is situated after Season 3 but before season 4. I hope you'll enjoy it.Greetings, Nick





	1. A walk to the Harbour Bridge

A place to call home

 

Chapter 1: A walk to the Harbour Bridge

 

Thursday, January 14th 1954

Summer in the southern hemisphere was in full swing. A steel blue sky announced another warm day.

“Are you ready Mr Bligh?”  
“Yes doctor! Why are you in such a hurry? I thought you didn’t have to go to the hospital?” James said.  
“Now in the morning, it’s still pleasant to go for a walk. This afternoon, it will be too hot.” Henry answered.  
“Mmm, you’re too hot! That’s the problem.” James laughed while kissing Henry on the lips in the hall.  
“I see. Is that why my grey sheets in the bedroom are soaking wet? You need some fresh air! A walk to the Harbour Bridge will do us good!”  
“I know that spot. There’s a little park underneath with benches where you can enjoy the view.” James added.  
“I know where you mean; just at the base of the pylon. Let’s take our sunglasses.” said Henry before closing the front door behind them.

“Oh Sydney gives me so much oxygen! At Ash Park I have the feeling that someone is constantly watching me.”  
“Maybe a Russian under your bed?” Henry joked.  
“Well, if there was one, I preferred him not under but in my bed!” James reacted. “Thanks for having me at your apartment.”  
“No thank you James, for having me in your life. And yes, the big city may look liberal but don’t forget that the safety of my apartment is a shelter for our unlawful activities.”  
“How can love be illegal?” wondered James. “Love is love, isn’t it?”  
“Dear James, I’m happy that you’re so open-minded but society isn’t. Let’s not forget that you even went into electroshock therapy.”  
“I can’t remember every detail but apparently it was my aunt Carolyn who saved me from that sadist.”  
“Well, I heard that it was nurse Adams who dragged you out of that mental hospital.”  
“In that case, it’s the second time she has rescued me, after our voyage on that ship.”  
“My poor James, it isn’t a mental disease. It isn’t even a disease at all!”  
“But how do you explain that I had to throw up every time I saw photos of a naked guy?”  
“Because when you were not heavily sedated, they gave you toxic medicine.”  
“No, that can’t be true.”  
“Look, I heard about those therapies. I’ve studied medicine too, remember?”  
“I believe you. At some point he wanted to do a lobotomy through my eyeball.”  
“Oh James, that sounds like Herr Mengele during the Second World War.”  
“I reckon I escaped in the nick.”  
“Yes, you did. Oh God!” Henry sighed. “So, we’ve arrived at the Royal Botanic Gardens. Listen to the birds; at least they’re free.”  
“My favourite park!” exclaimed James. “I hope there will come a time when we’ll be allowed to walk hand in hand through this park.”  
“Oh Mr Bligh! I didn’t know you were such a romantic! Come here!” said Henry while giving James a furtive kiss on the cheek and ascertaining that nobody else was watching. “Sorry, I still can’t resist that smile of yours! And these eyes: they’re as blue as the Great Barrier Reef.”  
“Now look who’s talking! Where did you hide that poet all the time? Or are you an ophthalmologist as well?” teased James.  
“I’m a doctor, so I know the entire human body. Maybe I’ll have to examine yours tonight?” said Henry with a cheeky grin.  
“Is that a promise?” James laughed.

“Look we’re almost at Bennelong Point.” said Henry.  
“Oh yes, the Fort Macquarie tram depot. I read in the Sydney Morning Herald that they’re going to close it down next year.”  
“That’s a shame. Who knows what gigantic building they will put in place?”  
“You know what else I’ve read?”  
“If you will tell me then I’ll know.” remarked Henry dryly.  
“Marilyn Monroe is going to marry today! I believe his name is Joe. Joe DiMaggio.” said James.  
“Oh that baseball player?”  
“Dear Henry, by now you should know that I’m ignorant about sports. Horse riding is the only sport that interests me.”  
“Yes I knew. So far the link to Ash Park. Have you received any information about little Georgie?”  
“The only thing that I know is that Livvy took him with her. I don’t know where she is right now but I have a strong feeling that she’s on the run with that bohemian artist.”  
“That Lloyd-guy? You’ll find your boy.”  
“That’s sweet of you, Mr Fox. But I’ve already found ‘my boy’: he’s walking right next to me.”  
“Oh James! Let’s be realistic. Look over there! I think it’s from this point that you have one of the most spectacular views on the Harbour Bridge.” suggested Henry.  
“You’re right. I’ve seen it many times but it’s still a majestic construction to me.”  
“We can follow the quays, have a drink and then we go around the dock to the bridge. What do you reckon?”  
“You’re my guide.”

A little bit further, the two men had chosen a beautiful spot in the sun. A pub with little wooden tables and chairs formed the decor.  
“Henry! It’s good to sit outside but eleven o’clock? Isn’t that too early in the morning for having a drink?”  
“On doctor’s advice: one glass of wine will not do any harm. It’s on me.”  
“I’m glad we brought our sunglasses.” James said.  
“Because you don’t want to be recognized or not to be blinded by the sun?” asked Henry while sipping from his glass.  
“Both.” laughed James. “You can never be…”  
“Well, look who we have here! Mr Bligh and Mr Fox!” someone interrupted.

* * *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The tram depot will be demolished to make place for the Opera House. (Source Wikipedia).


	2. An inconvenient encounter

Chapter 2: An inconvenient encounter

 

“What are you doing here?” asked James with great disbelief like he’d seen a ghost.  
“Calm down Mr Bligh. There’s no need to be ashamed. I’m a man of the world and these are changing times.”  
“We’re just two friends having a drink! That’s all.” reacted James rapidly.  
“Of course you are. You didn’t think I would report you to the police? Come on, I’m much more courteous than that. You do have to give me some credit.”  
“I know what you’re capable of!”  
Henry intervened: “James, don’t raise your voice. Let’s not draw any attention to us.”  
“Well said Mr Fox. You see, James, you’d better listen to your boyfriend. He knows how to behave.”  
“I wonder,” said James “how do you know Mr Fox’ name? And how do you know about his existence at all?”  
“I’m still in touch with the mother of your child, you see. Oh wait! Let me rephrase that: the woman whom you have a child with.”  
“You may have a grip on Livvy but not on me! Do you hear me Swanson? Leave us alone!”  
“No need to shout! I wasn’t planning to sit down anyway. Just imagine what the papers would say if they find out that George Bligh’s son is not the heir to Ash Park but the heiress!”  
“You bastard!”  
“Are you talking about little Georgie?” asked Andrew with a grin on his face.  
“James please! Sit down.” begged Henry. “People are looking at us.”  
“Yes James, please! Think about your father’s political career.” said Swanson. “You’d better stay friends with me. I’m convinced that in exchange for my silence, your father will do me some favours in return. Have a nice day gentlemen.” he said while touching the brim of his elegant hat.

The two stared vacantly into the distance not knowing what just had happened.

“We’ll have to be more careful in the future.” said Henry. “This isn’t the club. Maybe it’s time to go back. I want to pay a visit to your grandmother at the hospital and see how she’s doing.”  
“Yes, let’s go. I’m going back to your apartment. I’m not ready to face her. I’m much more afraid of my grandmother’s tantrums when she’ll find out about us than of Swanson’s threat.”  
“Let me deal with that, James. Maybe she’ll come around. With her heart condition I don’t think she’s into tantrums anymore.”

* * *

Meanwhile at Ash Park, some sweet syrupy radio music was searching its way through the house. Someone was singing along:

 _“Sarà per te, solo per te, amor!”_  
“Rose! What are you singing?”  
“Excuse me Mrs Bligh!” Rose answered scared. “I didn’t know there was someone in the house. I thought I was alone.”  
“I didn’t know you sang while you’re cleaning!” said Regina.  
“It’s that Italian song by Nilla Pizzi.”  
“Eternamente?”  
“I beg your pardon?”  
“That’s the title, Rose!”  
“Oh I see. It’s such a beautiful language but unfortunately I don’t speak Italian. Except for a few words of that song.”  
“Mmm, maybe I can help you. I have something in mind. I want to be your friend in this big house. I hope you will trust me, Rose. We’ll discuss it some other time.”  
“Of course, Mrs Bligh. I’ll finish the housekeeping.”  
“Could you turn down the volume for now? I’d better lie down. I have a terrible head-ache.” Regina faked.

At that moment, a shiny grey car crawled upon the driveway which was bordered once again with flowering blue agapanthus. Through the windows, Regina had followed with her eyes the tiny cloud of dust coming nearer and now she went outside to welcoming the unexpected guest.

“Sir Richard, do come in and make yourself at home! If I had known you were coming…”  
“Regina, this is the best place for miles around to taste the finest whiskey!”  
“Oh dear, I thought you were coming to see me.”  
“You’re the second reason. Haha. Regina, you’re a beautiful piece of work but you have to know your place on the social ladder. By now, you should know that business always comes first.”  
“In that case, I’m afraid you just missed George. He went for a horse ride.”  
“Is he? Is he really? I hope he isn’t riding someone else! There could be some gossip in Inverness and we’ll have to stop that nonsense before it reaches Sydney!”  
“Oh don’t be afraid. I have already taken care of that. The Second World War has taught me how to deal with annoying opponents.” Regina said. “The world of diplomats is a strange one!”  
“That’s my girl!” said Richard. “Now I recognize the black widow! Haha!”  
“I’ll take that as a compliment but I’m not a widow anymore. I’m Mrs Bligh now and Ash Park is my home. Remember?”  
“Talk some sense into your husband and say to George that I want to discuss his new speech at my office. I’ll leave you to it. Thanks for the drink.”  
“The pleasure was mine.”

* * *

Later that afternoon at Henry’s apartment.  
“Finally! There you are!” exclaimed James. “I thought you were about to stay at that hospital.”  
“Don’t exaggerate. I was there for only two hours.” said Henry. “I had a long conversation with Elizabeth Bligh.”  
“A conversation of two hours?” wondered James.  
“No, of course not. But she has her own point of view on things. I have to admit: you have an interesting family, James!”  
“Does she suspect something? I mean about us?”  
“I’m not quite sure. We didn’t discuss that subject but to me she seems to have become a new person.”  
“Better late than never!” added James.

_Diiinng dong_

“That’s the frontdoor! I’ll go and check.” said Henry. “Who could that be? At this hour?”

* * *


	3. Truce or Truth?

Chapter 3: Truce or truth?

When Henry reappeared in the door opening upstairs, James was too curious.

“So who was it? One of your previous boyfriends?”  
“No Mr Jealous, I brought her with me upstairs.”  
“Her …?” wondered James. “… Aunt Carolyn! How did you find me? To what do we owe this visit?” he asked while giving her a kiss on the cheek.  
“Oh dear, you know that you’re my favourite Bligh, together with your father. It’s my duty… no it’s … an honour and also my concern to look after my brother’s son.”  
“Please sit down. It seems to me that I have two aunts now who are looking after me.”  
“James, let’s not talk about Elaine’s sister.” said Carolyn. “I’m not in the mood.”  
“Can I offer you a drink? A coffee or a cup of tea?” interrupted Henry. “Or perhaps a Martini?”  
“My dear nephew has informed you about my preferences? Well, why not? It’s a guilty pleasure that helps me to forget all the worries and headaches. But only if you join me.”  
“I like the way how you use the word ‘preferences’ Mrs Bligh.” reacted Henry.  
“Oh please, call me Carolyn. I know what you’re referring to. Let me make this clear: you both have my full support. This is a post-war era. I prefer to see my nephew happy rather than dejectedly married.”  
“This means a lot to me, aunt Carolyn! Thanks.” said James. “But we don’t have a choice, even when the war is 10 years behind us now. Every time Henry and I want to go to the cinema, we have to arrange a double rendez-vous with two women!”  
“I understand how you must feel; for decades I was the black sheep of the family. We can fight the demons inside of us, triumph over an ephemeral victory and continue to live unhappily. Or we can brace ourselves, search the courage inside of us and make the best of it.” she said.  
“Something tells me that you didn’t come here just to have a Martini.” said Henry while putting the glasses on the coffee table.  
“You’re right, Mr Fox…”  
“It’s Henry. Please!”  
“Okay, … Henry. You both know that I’m very into avant-garde. I know a lot of artists and it was my idea to introduce Lloyd at Ash Park.”  
“I can’t follow. What are you trying to say?” said James.  
“I feel responsible for the turmoil his visit has brought into your marriage. So, I want to make it up to you.”  
“You’re not responsible, I am! I guess she found with Lloyd what I couldn’t give to her.”  
“James, don’t be so hard on yourself!” she said.  
“It’s the truth. She was only my companion. I see her as a friend, that’s all.”  
“And what about little Georgie?”  
“I love him dearly.” answered James. “He’s probably the only son I will ever have in my life.”  
“Perhaps I know the solution.” said Carolyn. “I’m very familiar with the bohemian and artistic milieu. If Lloyd isn’t on the run with his sidecar, I just know where to find him.”  
“Aunt Carolyn, I’m very grateful for your concern but I don’t wish to have a chat with that guy.”  
“Think James! If Lloyd is here in Sydney in his apartment, then surely Livvy is here too! I can put in a good word for you and arrange that you can meet her and see Georgie … let’s say… in the Royal Botanic Gardens.”  
“That sounds good to me. I didn’t know that my aunt is a true Miss Marple!”  
“I’m going back to my apartment now.”  
“Don’t wait too long James,” said Henry in a teasing way, “because I heard on the radio that in less than 3 weeks Queen Elizabeth II is coming to visit Sydney. Imagine she might visit the gardens on the same day.”  
“You can laugh about it Henry, but for me it’s a chance to install a truce.”  
“Truce or truth?” the doctor wondered.  
“I don’t know if I’m ready for that last word. Anyway, I can’t continue to flee and hide in here. Maybe it’s time for me to return to Ash Park.”  
“I hope you’ll spend at least the night in Sydney.” remarked Henry.  
James winked. “Silly man! Of course I will.”

* * *

Two days later, another radiant day showed its pallet in various tones and colours. Someone with a firm grip on her bicycle was cycling on the driveway towards Ash Park.

“Oh, pfff! My Goodness! Good morning, Rose. It’s almost too warm to ride a bicycle! I see you’ve been waiting for me.”  
“Yes, Mrs Collins, you’re expected. Please come in.”  
“Well, you always look so nice and if I may say so: you’re wearing a very rich perfume today.”  
“Thank you, Mrs Collins. It’s a gift from Mrs Bligh. She gave me a little bottle of her favourite fragrance ‘Fleur de Nuit’ to thank me for certain services. I guess I might’ve put a bit too much behind my ears. Would you like to follow me to the Sitting room, please?”

In the Sitting room, Regina sat down in the velvet wingback chair as if she was the queen on her throne. Of course she waited long enough to stand up until Doris Collins was inside the room. With a broad smile she shook hands with Inverness’ most notorious newsmonger.

“Mrs Collins, I’m so glad to meet you again: our most-wanted and much appreciated co-worker for George’s campaign. What would we do without you?”  
“Oh Mrs Standish, you make me blush. That’s too much honour.” Doris reacted.  
“It’s Mrs Bligh from now on! Don’t you forget that! Ash Park is my home now!”  
“Of course! I do apologise!”  
“Do sit down. I like you to put up some new posters for my husband’s campaign in Inverness and the surrounding villages. I suggest you’ll ask the permission of that handsome Sergeant Taylor but normally it won’t be a problem.”  
“It’ll be my pleasure, Mrs Bligh. As I always keep saying: Mr Bligh is a beacon of light to all of us. The poor man has had his share of unhappiness with that awful shot incident!”  
“Yes I remember vividly, Doris. It was the Jew’s husband! Luckily, I was there on time to grasp that weapon and to save George.”  
“The people are thankful for that because we hope that Mr Bligh will do his best to improve the roads and the living conditions in rural areas.”  
“You can leave such matter to me! I will put it on the agenda. Now, I’ll give you these posters to hang up and I will contact you if we need your help any further. Good day, Mrs Collins!”  
“Oh! … Um…, yes…, I see. Have a nice day as well, Mrs Bligh.”  
“Oh, Doris, just one last thing…”  
“Yes, Mrs Bligh?”  
“You’re still a frequent visitor of the hospital, aren’t you?”  
“Well, as a highly respected member of the WCA it’s my duty to visit our patients and to arrange the flowers, you see, so…”  
“I was wondering,” interrupted Regina, “how long has it been that Doctor Duncan was questioned by the police? A month?”  
“By… by the police? I couldn’t imagine why he would be questioned by the police?”  
“There’s a rumour, Doris, that our beloved doctor has performed backyard abortions. But you know how people are: sometimes they gossip without knowing the truth. Maybe it’s just a rumour.”  
“I can’t help you, Mrs Bligh. I… I’m astonished. I can’t believe it. It’s the first thing that I hear about it.”  
“Never mind. You may go now!”  
“Yes... Good day, Mrs Bligh.”

* * *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Queen Elizabeth II will visit Sydney on the 3rd of February 1954. (Source Wikipedia)


	4. Before the boil burst

Chapter 4: Before the boil burst

 

Monday, January 18th 1954

 

At Ash Park, Carolyn’s bedroom was this morning a shelter where careful conversations found a safe accommodation.

“Oh Sweetheart,” said Carolyn to Anna, “I’m so happy that you get along with Gino again. You know that there’s sunshine after the rain?”  
“I imagined too long that marriage would be like Pride and Prejudice.” admitted Anna. “I guess I’ll have to use that romantic story when I’m at Angus and Robertson.”  
“There’s no such thing in real life. Every couple knows its ups and downs. Believe me.”  
“Is that why the atmosphere between you and Jack is so tense right now?”  
“Oh Anna, no. I can’t talk about it. It has nothing to do with him. Please ask no further.”  
“Anyway, I’m glad that you’re back at Ash Park.” said Anna.  
“Just for two days. Then I’ll return to my apartment. Please come and say hello when you’re visiting your publisher in Sydney.”  
“I will. I’m going back to Gino now. There’s always work to be done on the farm.”

_knock knock_

“James! Brother mine! You know when to pick your moment. One out, the other one in.” Anna reacted. “See you!”  
“I’ll have to charge you.” Carolyn laughed. “Even Jack doesn’t have that many patients in fifteen minutes.”  
“It won’t take long.” said James. “It’s just to inform you that Wednesday I’ll meet Olivia in the Royal Botanic Gardens like you suggested.”  
“I hope that it will bring some answers and solutions. For both of you!” Carolyn exclaimed. “Will you go by yourself to that park?”  
“Mmm, I don’t think so. I’ll ask Harry if he wants to accompany me.” said James.  
“You mean Henry?” noticed his aunt.  
“Yes. Like I said: I’ll ask Henry to join me.”  
“Anyhow. When someone tells me you’re together I’ll play the surprised…, no… the astonished family member.” confided Carolyn without referring to his slip of the tongue.  
“Maybe someday society will accept us as human beings. Two people who want to spend their time together. Luckily he’s a doctor. Grandmother wouldn’t accept a farmhand.” joked James.  
“Probably not. But you do know that they come in all shapes and sizes? Some are quite delicate; others like you and Henry are masculine.”  
“I don’t want to end up in prison for loving someone! That’s the problem!” he said.  
“James, you know that you have my full support. But please, be careful when you’re on the streets.”  
“I will.”  
“And if you should visit grandmother in the hospital, don’t forget to give her that postcard Mr Goddard sent her.”  
“Right. The two lovebirds. Does Mr Goddard know that grandmother is in hospital?”  
“Presumably not. He thinks that she’s rejected him. I can tell you that she looked so much forward to that trip.”  
“Maybe we should help them a little?” suggested James.  
“I wouldn’t dream of that. Mother will never accept us to interfere with her affairs. Give it a rest and we’ll see later on.”

Meanwhile, outside the horse stables, another quiet conversation took place.

“Ma’am? You asked me to meet you here?”  
“Yes Rose, you do know that the walls have ears? Certainly in that big house over there with that spoiled brat.”  
“I know, Mrs Bligh. You asked me to be your eyes and ears in every room.”  
“No, it’s just that I don’t want others to overhear our arrangements. That’s all.”  
“You want to know if anyone has said something bad about you. I can say that most of them are all of a sudden very silent every time I enter.”  
“Maybe you don’t have to enter the room. In the meantime you could, let’s say… do some dusting in the hall.”  
“Great idea! You always have wonderful ideas, Mrs Bligh.”  
“So, tell me Rose, what have you done with that rat bait that I gave you?”  
“As you ordered, Mrs Bligh, I wrapped it up in old papers and threw it into the garbage bin.”  
“Excellent work, Rose! That mice plague in the stables is over now and we don’t want that poison to fall into the wrong hands. You can go back now. My horse is saddled and I’d like to pay a little visit to our new handsome sergeant in Inverness.”  
“Enjoy your ride, Ma’am” said Rose.  
Inaudibly, Regina murmured between her lips: “Let’s go and find out if Doctor Jack has already received a new letter from the Chamber.”

* * *

In Sydney, the office of Richard Bennett was busy as always. The rattle of the typewriters was like a machine-gun who fired letters into the sheets of paper.

“George, listen very carefully. I’ll say this as a friend. During the campaign and before the election, you must present your family to the community in a positive way.”  
“I know, Sir Richard. Regina already told me more than once the impact on people and society.”  
“Well then! For once, do what Reggie proposes!”  
“Can I remind you that my marriage with Regina is one of convenience?”  
“Haha, George! The best marriages are arranged. But I can promise you that our Reggie is an asset to your political career! She knows the way, trust me! And if the way doesn’t exist yet, she’ll invent one!”  
“We can’t play the happy family right now. There are too many problems.”  
“No! George! When the photographer comes, you’ll smile! You’ll smile as never before with your wife on your side. Together with your daughter and her dago! Your son, his wife and your grandson will make the picture perfect.”  
“I know that you’ve invested a lot of money in my political career. I didn’t know that included a coal mine?”  
“Calm down, George. Haha, we’re here to help each other. Quid pro quo, my friend. We’ll talk about that mine some other time. Let me pour you another drink.”

* * *

On her ride to Inverness, Regina discovered someone on the side of the road searching in the bushes.  
“Do you need help, Mrs Collins? It looks like you’ve lost something.”  
“Oh, Mrs Bligh. How wonderful to see you. I was picking some berries for my new homemade tonic.”  
“Be careful with those herbs and plants. I helped you last time but we don’t know what effect your potions have on people. Unless they will help my husband to be elected.”  
“Indeed, indeed. If there are any posters left, I just know the right spots to hang them up.”  
“Oh Mrs Collins, we do need campaign volunteers like you. I’ll let you know. Have a good day.”  
“Yes. Have a nice day as well.” said Doris who was already back on her knees picking berries.


End file.
